Forum:Are there really 104 days in Phineas and Ferb's Summer Vacation?
So are there really 104 days in summer vacation? Sure, the In real life, there's 104, maybe more, maybe less. But with 8-9 years in the runtime and finally capping the series with the Last Day of Summer, we can now question the (nearly a) decade-old statement of "There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation..." So here's how its gonna go down: Out of all the numerous episodes that has aired, we will collate them and see if there are really 104 days of summer. However, since not all episodes that aired was in the summer timeline, we're gonna omit some of them. Like: *Episodes that takes place outside Summer (Christmas, Act Your Age to the sole fact that this takes place 10 years outside the original summer timeline, Doof 101) *Episodes that take place in alternate timeline (Excaliferb, Star Wars, Tales from the Resistance) : The format will be as follows :: Season Broadcast Count :: Removed episode - Title of episode = reason why it was omitted from the summer timeline :: Theoretical Days of Summer Spent So let's start: Season 1 Broadcast count: 47 Removed episodes - Phineas and Ferb Get Busted/At Last = it occurs on Candace's dream within Perry's dream Removed episodes - Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story) = a retelling of Unfair Science Fair, but only on Candace's POV (Theoretical) Days of Summer Spent on Season 1 - 45 Season 2 Broadcast Count: 65 Removed episodes - Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation = took place on Christmas (Theoretical) Days of Summer spent on Season 2 - 64 Season 3 Broadcast count:63 Removed episodes - Tri-Stone Area = not on original summer timeline Removed episodes - Doof Dynasty = not on original summer timeline Removed episodes - Excaliferb = not on original summer timeline Removed episodes - Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon - not on original summer timeline Removed episodes - When Worlds Collide = occured on the same day as Ant Farm (Theoretical) Days of Summer spent on Season 3 - 58 Season 4 Broadcast Order: 49 Removed episodes - Happy New Year = new year's special Removed episodes - fo your ice only = takes place on winter Removed episodes - Bee Story = retelling of Bee Day on the Fireside Girls' POV Removed episodes - Druselsteinoween = occurs on Haloween Removed episodes - Tri-State Trilogy of Terror = occurs on Haloween Removed episodes - Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars = not on original summer timeline Removed episodes - Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension = occurs on a different summer timeline Removed episodes - Doof 101 = occurs in the middle of the school year Removed episodes - Act Your Age = set 10 years after the original summer timeline (Theoretical) Days of Summer spent on Season 4 - 40 (Theoretical) Days of Summer in the Phineas and Ferb Universe: 207 And I therefore conclude that Summer in the Phineas and Ferb universe exceeds 104 days. In fact, their summer days is nearly twice of it! However please do note that this "research" has a slight margin of error. As you might have known, some episodes happen to occur on the same day (i.e Ant Farm and When Worlds Collide)... By the way, this entire "research" has been conducted within the confines of this wiki. Meaning, I used the list of episodes stated per season on their respective pages. : Tri-State Trilogy of Terror does occur in summer. Phineas says "Wow, this is such a Halloween thing to happen in the middle of summer." after the grape juice replicated Perrys start acting evil. However, since it takes place at night, one of the other episodes could have taken place earlier in the day. Other than that, great list and thanks for posting it. J110983 (talk) 10:30, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Several times, throughout the show, they commented on the longevity of the show and how much longer the summer seems to have been. Exhibit A: In The Curse of Candace, Phineas says to Ferb, "You're right, Ferb. It does seem like more than a hundred and four days." Exhibit B: In Cranius Maximus, Baljeet says, "Three months of summer gone by and I'm slipping!", to which Buford replies, "Has it really been that long? Cuz I've been counting the number of projects we've been doing and we're waaaaaay over 150!" Exhibit C: In Road to Danville, Buford complains, "I know it's been a long summer and you're running out of ideas!" Exhibit D: In Fly On the Wall, Doofenshmirtz says, "I'm dry, Perry the Platypus, just dry! And the summer keeps going on and on, it seems as if it's been goin' on for, like, four years!" Exhibit E: In Mind Share, Phineas, trapped in an alien's body, tells this to Candace, and she says, "Okay, what do you want me to do?", to which Phineas says, "Really? You're just gonna believe that crazy story like that?", to which Candace says dryly, "Yeah, it's been a long summer, kid. Whadaya need?" - Jasonbres (talk) 18:14, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Category:The Backyard - resolved issues